Waiting For You
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Brittany took a deep breath and pushed herself off the wall. She scanned the room of happy, excited McKinley graduates and spotted her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. Seeing his smile made Brittany hesitate; surely waiting a day wouldn't be so bad. But then she looked down at the phone in her hand housing the voicemail that clearly thought otherwise; waiting a day is not an option.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mediocre plot!**

**ENJOY!**

**Note: The first Italics are, obviously, a voicemail from Santana! For those of you who might get confused!**

* * *

Brittany took a deep breath and pushed herself off the wall. She scanned the room of happy, excited McKinley graduates and spotted her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

Sam turned with the biggest smile on his face when Brittany tapped him on the shoulder lightly. Seeing his smile made Brittany hesitate; surely waiting a day wouldn't be so bad. But then she looked down at the phone in her hand, at the phone housing the voicemail that clearly thought otherwise; waiting a day is not an option.

Taking a deep breath, Brittany met his eyes, "Sam, we need to talk."

"Yeah! Sure!" he was too excited to hear her tone; the tone that said this was going to be anything but a happy conversation.

She sighed, "Can we go somewhere a little bit private?"

He blinked; confused, before nodding and turning back to the people he was talking to, excusing himself before taking Brittany's hand and leaving the house.

They stopped when they reached a swing under a huge tree in the backyard where Brittany immediately took refuge and sat down on.

Sam, on the other hand, took a seat on the ground, leaning against the tree.

"So, what's up?"

Brittany turned her eyes to his and paused - what was she supposed to say again?

_Hi, Brittany. I'm so proud of you. *a chuckle* Of course, I'm always proud of you, so nothing's changed. *a sigh* I heard you got into Julliard... That's brilliant, baby *a gasp* I didn't mean to say that! Well, actually I did, but I know it makes you uncomfortable hearing me say stuff like that now... *a broken laugh* I just wanted to make sure you know how happy I am for you, and I wanted to say congratulations. I don't know what you're gonna do right now, but if you come to New York and need a place to stay... When I got into NYU, my parents were so excited that I was actually going to college that they bought me this big-ass apartment... So, you know... *a sigh* I wish you all the best in the world, Brittany, *slight hesitation* you and Sam both. *a sniffle* I'm still waiting, Britt…_

That last whispered line woke Brittany up; she needed to do this and she needed to do it right now.

"Sam, I'm going to Julliard..."

He nodded, a huge smile on his face, "I know! I'm so excited for you!"

She smiled a little at his obvious happiness, "I know you are. But you're going to school in LA, and that's not anywhere near Julliard."

He was slowly catching up, because the smile on his face was diminishing, "Right... But we can make long distance work, right Brittany?"

Brittany kinda wished she was feeling bad, that there would be tears in her eyes, that her heart would clench upon seeing the look of desperation on the face of the guy she's been seeing for most of the duration of this last year, the guy she's about to break's heart... But she felt none of those things. Instead, she felt almost impatient; the sooner she got this over with, the sooner she got on a plane to NY, the sooner she kissed Santana... This needed to be over soon.

"Sam, look, we had a great time together, didn't we?" she swallowed, feeling a slight pang of guilt for making him think this relationship was anything but something to waste the time until she could be with Santana again. "But we don't love each other, do we?" another pang, because Sam so easily, so many times, had said that he loved her - she never reciprocated. "You're gonna go to LA, find a beautiful girl who is gonna fall in love with your dorky impressions, and finds your nerdy side adorable, and she's gonna be so in love with you that she wouldn't know what do with herself." she smiled, because she really believed this would happen, "And you'll move in together, and you'll fight, and break up too many times to count, but you'll always find your way back to each other, because that's what people in love do; that's what soulmates do."

She pretended she couldn't see the tears on Sam's cheeks. But she did keep quiet, giving him a few minutes to collect himself.

"All the while you'll be heading to New York to be with Santana, right?" he broke the silence, "I've never stood a chance against her, did I?" he chuckled, "When you _chose me over her_ that wasn't real, was it?"

Brittany sighed, she pitied him, but what can you do, "Sam... I'm sorry you're hurt, but I just don't love you like that."

Sam nodded slowly and smiled a little, "Who am I to stand in the way of true love, huh? I guess we just broke up, Brittany…"

Knowing it wasn't really polite, Brittany kept the smile she felt threatening to come out in and nodded, "I guess so." She stood up and sighed, looking at the blonde guy on the ground, "You were a great boyfriend, Sammy. I wish you all the best in the world."

* * *

Brittany entered her empty, silent house; her parents were still at the graduation party, and looked around before springing into action; she raced up the stairs to her bedroom, grabbed the suitcase she'd had prepared a long time ago (about the time Santana went to New York actually) and ran down the stairs again. She paused when she reached the kitchen and decided to leave a note for her parents – that might've seemed insensitive but what's the harm in leaving a few days early, right?

_Mom, Dad;_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, but I just had to do this! I'm sure you guys understand. Besides, a couple of days don't really make a difference, do they? I wish I told you in person, I know you wanted to drive me to the airport and say goodbye – but, I just __**had **__to do this._

_I'm sorry. I love you._

_-B xoxo_

* * *

Brittany smiled at the flight attendant who helped her with her bag and sat down. She couldn't stop fidgeting; it would only be a few hours before she saw Santana. Her heart fluttered at the thought.

A young woman, in her mid-twenties Brittany guessed, sat down next to her, smiling a greeting.

"Hi!" the woman said, smiling kindly.

Brittany smiled, "Hi! I'm Brittany."

"I'm Cindy!" she exclaimed, "Why are you going to New York, if you don't mind me asking?"

Brittany shook her head, "It's cool." She took a deep breath, "I have to go fix the stupidest mistake I've ever made." She chuckled.

Cindy raised an eyebrow, and rolled her eyes when Brittany only blinked at her, "You can't just say something like that and not explain!"

Brittany giggled, "Well, it's kinda a long story…"

"Then it's a good thing we have about an hour and a half 'till we reach NY, isn't it?" Cindy said, eyebrows raised.

Deciding that she liked Cindy, Brittany smiled a little and took a deep breath, starting with her story just as the pilot's voice was heard informing them they were taking off, "I guess it all started in Freshman year…"

XXX

"… and now, I'm going to New York and I'm going to tell her that there is no way in hell I'm ever living without her again." Brittany let out a breath as she finished telling her story. It had taken the better part of an hour just to get through it all, but Cindy proved to be a really good listener; she never interrupted, only when she was confused about something, and she just oozed trust-worthy so that Brittany felt like she could tell her everything without fear of judgment.

And now Brittany was staring at the wide-eyed woman in front of her; Cindy seemed quite speechless.

Cindy blinked a couple of times, shaking her head, "Wow." Was all she said.

"I know…" Brittany mumbled.

Seeming to gather her thoughts, Cindy smiled wide, "You are so lucky!"

Brittany frowned, "How?"

"People spend their entire lives trying to find someone and you found her so young… and she's your best friend at that!" Cindy bit her lip and shook her head, still smiling, "That is why you're lucky, Brittany!"

Brittany blushed, "I know. God, you have no idea how lucky I am…"

"Well do you have a picture?" Cindy smirked.

Chuckling, Brittany nodded and took out a picture she kept in her bag of her and Santana in their Grease costumes.

"Oh. My. God." Cindy said, eyes wide, "She's smoking hot!"

"Oh, I know…" Brittany mumbled.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for flying AEW airways, please take your seats and buckle your seatbelts; we're descending to JFK airport._

Brittany sighed and buckled her seatbelts, trying to contain her excitement – she was finally there!

She suddenly pouted, "Hey, Cindy, why are you going to New York?"

Cindy chuckled, "I go to Julliard, I was just visiting family in Lima."

"Oh, my god! Are you serious?" Brittany said extremely loud.

"Yeah…?"

Brittany laughed, "I'm going to Julliard too!"

Jumping up and down in her seat – well, as best as she could – Cindy took Brittany's hands in hers, "We need to hangout! I need to meet your hottie!"

"Yes! Of course!"

* * *

Brittany stood alone outside the airport, feeling a million things at once; she was excited, she was nervous, she was anxious, she was _scared_ – what if Santana had moved on? What if she had a girl in her apartment?

Brittany quickly dismissed that thought because Santana clearly said she was waiting.

The taxi drive to Santana's apartment went by so fast that Brittany was slightly confused when the driver cleared his throat to get her attention. And the elevator ride up was even quicker.

Taking a deep breath and holding it, Brittany knocked on the door three times and waited.

It all happened in slow motion; Brittany saw the door open, saw Santana's eyes blink then widen in surprise, saw her lips open, then all she felt were those lips on hers – she'd taken quick steps and slammed Santana to the wall and kissed her for all that she was worth.

Detaching her lips from Santana's, Brittany was panting and for some reason, she felt like crying.

"Britt…"

Looking up into her favorite brown eyes, Brittany smiled shakily, "Hi, San…"

"What are you doing here?" Santana whispered, blinking slowly.

Licking her lips, Brittany shrugged, "I got your voicemail… So, I broke up with Sam and took a flight here."

Santana raised her eyebrows, "Just like that?"

Nodding once, resolutely, Brittany smiled, "Just like that!" she sighed, "I missed you, San…"

"I missed you too, baby." Santana blushed at her own words, but didn't take them back.

Brittany took a deep breath, letting it out, then moved back from Santana, smirking at the pout that caused, "Now…" she looked around the apartment, "This _is_ huge…"

"Told ya; my parents are just happy I'm gonna have a future." Santana chuckled, "Want me to show you around?"

Nodding, Brittany took the liberty of taking Santana's hand, then, "Ouch!" her eyes widened, and she ignored Santana's questions as she brought tanned hand closer to her face.

"Santana." She started, still staring at the brunette's hand.

"Britt, what? You're freaking me out!"

Brittany turned Santana's hand so that the palm was towards her and pointed at Santana's nails, "What are _those_?"

Blinking, confused, "Those are nail...? What are you…? Britt, are you okay?"

"Why are your nails so long? Those are way past lesbian regulations, San!" Brittany exclaimed.

Santana froze for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Oh, laugh now, but I think you should be spending time saying goodbye to these god-awful nails; because I'm about to clip them all back to a more appropriate length!" Brittany shook her head, smiling at her still laughing girlfriend – _Finally! _– and shrugged, "At least I can now be sure you haven't be getting it on with anyone here."

"Of course I haven't!" Santana exclaimed, offended, "I was waiting for you; I totally knew you and Trouty were not gonna last!"

Brittany simply shook her head and took her girlfriend's hand in hers and let her guide her to the bedroom.

* * *

_A/N: HI! IT'S BEEN A WHILE!_

_The last part, about the nails, is because I've been wanting to slap Naya upside the head (except not really) for how long her nails have been..._

_Well, I just wanted to take the time to get a few fics written now before my finals start and I become officially dead. It is my senior year after all, and I need to do well! I had a Biology make-up exam today (Because I didn't take the first one... Stupid me) and it was easy! And Sunday (school here is Sunday through Thursday) I have Maths and a Biology quiz... Yup! The next two weeks are quizzes, then June, 23rd my finals start... Then I'm officially done. God, isn't that scary? I'm gonna graduate... Oh crap..._

_Anyway, what did you guys think about All Or Nothing? It was my favorite episode of season 4! I think... Not sure..._

_ALSO! How many of you like/love Pitch Perfect? Random... It's only because I'm currently listening to the soundtrack... :P_

~ I've got the magic in me, every time I touch that track it turns into gold, now everybody knows I've got the magic in me ~

_Anyway, like always, all mistakes are mine!_

_Review telling me what you liked, didn't like, what I should work on and all that jazz!_

_Cheers._

**_{P.S: If you have Instagram, go follow me! I'll follow you back immediately if your account is Glee, HP, Pitch Perfect or PLL related! I'm PurpleRose176}_**


End file.
